


An Unexpected Patient

by delmcatee



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Took gets an unexpected patient which leads to adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Just some speculation about the remarkable Belladonna Took, Bilbo Baggins' mother, and how she found adventure and not only befriended Gandalf, but impressed him as well.

“You cannot be thinking of leaving. Your ankle needs at least another seven days to heal proper,” Belladonna Took said with her hands on her hips and glaring at the tall wizard who was gathering his things. She had found him the day before, thrown from his horse and unconscious. He had stayed unconscious until past second supper, even through the wagon ride to her father’s home. She had treated his injuries, a badly bruised shoulder and sprained ankle, and feed him until he was able to sit up on his own. She was worried about the knot on his forehead as well, but his wits seemed about him; at least until now. Fortunately the horse was fine. Her best guess was that the poor beast had gotten startled or some such.

“Madam, a wizard goes where he is required, and nothing shall prevent his passage,” he replied attempting to intimidate her, though he was rather embarrassed by the whole encounter.

“Of course,” she called out, throwing her hands in the air, "Far be it from a simple injury to stop a _wizard_." Gandalf relaxed, thinking he would soon be putting this whole business behind him. Until he heard her next words. “There’s nothing for it then, I shall have to travel with you.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied scowling his fiercest.

“I will not have you scurrying off and getting yourself hurt before you've had a chance to heal proper,” she responded, folding her arms over her bosom. 

“If you think I am sharing my horse with you, you had best think again. I must travel quickly, and I will not stop to walk. Besides, as you know, I cannot walk with my ankle as it is.”

“I will be traveling your road, wizard. The choice before you is whether it is with you or following you. You cannot stop me, so it’s best if we travel together. We can get me a pony in Bree, as it seems that is where you were heading. Or perhaps beg the loan from my father.”

"No. Absolutely not. This will not work," Gandalf replied dead set against the whole idea. He really needed to travel quickly, and he had no idea what dangers he would be facing.

By now they were in the barn and beside his horse. "Very well, get your horse saddled then and mount," she challenged, her hands at her hips again and glaring.

Sighing, Gandalf had to admit she had a point, and when her younger brother Isengar declared he was going along as chaperone, he just signed again and said, "Very well."


End file.
